Vehicles are equipped with various types of communication devices that perform and facilitate various functions. In particular, radio frequency (RF) is commonly employed to communicate between devices. For example, a remote keyless entry (RKE) system, which allows one to remotely lock and unlock automobile doors, employs RF communication. When a button is pushed on the remote key or keyfob, the remote transmits a coded signal to a receiver unit in the vehicle. When a valid RF signal is transmitted to the receiver unit, the remote entry controller locks or unlocks the vehicle doors.
However, there remains the prospect that a foreign RF pulse will interfere with the intended system's RF transmission or reception. For example, an RF transmission of greater amplitude may block an RF transmission of lesser amplitude if they are similar distances from the vehicle receiver. Similarly, an RF transmission of lower amplitude may also block an RF transmission of greater amplitude if the stronger transmission is much farther from the vehicle than the lower power transmitter. Consequently, there are multiple scenarios for which commands sent by valid transmitters for a vehicle system may not be received by corresponding receivers. For instance, an RKE receiver will not receive the key fob RF transmission causing the doors to remain unlocked unbeknownst to the vehicle occupants. The result being valuables within the vehicles are left unprotected against potential thieves. Likewise, a foreign RF pulse may interfere with other vehicle systems, e.g., a tire sensor RF transmission to the tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) receiver, thus blocking TPMS messages. As such, there is a need to detect and report occurrences of RF jamming for, at least, the above reasons. These situations of RF jamming could be unintended or intended, but may have the same result regardless of the reason for the jamming.